


The Sick Day (A Luthor’s Guide To Caring For a Sick Super)

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Season Five Pain Killer [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Sick, Cute, Cutesy, Cuties, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, Love, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Silly, Supergirl Has A Cold, Sweet, True Love, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: A one-shot fluff-fest to soothe your mind, body and soul...When Kara comes down with a surprising case of Daxamite Fever, Lena spends the entire day taking care of her with patience, love and care. Follow Kara and Lena through a funny and whimsical adventure as they cope with Kara’s strange symptoms. Prepare for tooth-rotting fluffiness, a healthy dose of humor, and a lot of what we love...SUPERCORP ENDGAME.There is a tiny AgentReign arc in here just for fun!Wishing everyone good health and happy hearts 💕
Relationships: Alex Danvers/ Sam Arias, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Season Five Pain Killer [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433422
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	The Sick Day (A Luthor’s Guide To Caring For a Sick Super)

“I feel like crap, Alex. I woke up this morning covered in a cold sweat”, Kara said with a raspy voice as Alex checked her temperature. “I’ve been cranky, clumsy, hot, and cold. My body is aching and I just feel like I can’t find a comfortable position.”

Alex leaned back and rubbed Kara’s arm.

“I’ve never seen you get sick, Kar. I didn’t think you could get sick, but this looks like the beginning symptoms of the common cold.”

Kara flopped her body down onto the couch and whimpered.

“This is evil. This has to be some crazy villain’s way of attacking National City.”

“By giving Supergirl a cold?” Alex couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m going to call Clark and see if he knows what is going on. You just lay there and...”, Alex said before Kara interrupted.”

“Die? Okay, I’m just going to lay here and die.”

“Wow, Kar. Dying? Really?.”

Alex pulled out her cell and dialed Clark’s number. She hit the speakerphone button just as he picked up.

“Go for Kent”, Clark’s voice echoed loudly through the apartment.

Alex exploded into laughter.

“Go for Kent? Trying something new I see?”

“Oh hi Alex! You didn’t like the new greeting? I’m trying to act a little more hip.”

“No Clark. It’s dreadful. Less hip and more creepy dad”, Alex said still laughing. “I would stick with ‘hello’. It’s not you. Anyway, I need your help.”

“What’s going on. Is everything okay?”

“It’s Kara. It looks like she has a cold, but you guys don’t get sick. She’s laying on the couch contemplating death because she has some body aches and chills.”

Kara yelled across the room to Clark.

“Don’t believe her Kal! I’m DYINNNGGG! What is wrong with my nose? Why is it so stuffy? Oh Rao, please save me!”

Clark giggled and cleared his throat.

“Actually...we can get sick, Kara. What are her symptoms, Alex?”

“I’m dyinggggggg, Kal”, Kara said with gravel in her voice.

“You can see her main symptom is drama”, Alex said trying to contain her laughter, in vain. “Should I be concerned?”

“Does she have body aches, clammy skin, and temperature fluctuations?”

“Exactly!”

“She has Daxamite Fever. You can expect coughing, sneezing, a stuffy nose and some other... umm symptoms. Nothing to be concerned about. It just needs to work its way out of her system.”

“Should I take her to the D.E.O and get her under the yellow sun lamp?”

“No need. It would only help a little. Daxamite Fever is usually brought on by severe exhaustion in Kryptonians. Has Kara been getting plenty of rest?”

Alex looked over at Kara and gave her a knowing smile.

“Let’s see, she and Lena confessed their love to each other a little less than four weeks ago and have been holed up in Kara’s apartment for the entire time. What do you think? Kar? Have you been sleeping?”

Kara just grinned from ear to ear and shrugged her shoulders.

“Kara, just get plenty of rest and make sure to hydrate. You’ll get through this just fine”, Clark said loudly through the phone.

“What are the ‘other symptoms’?” Alex asked concerned.

“Well, let’s just say you might want to have Lena stay with her. They will most certainly get strange. I had Daxamite Fever years ago when I was battling Lex, and umm...just call Lena and have her stay with Kara.”

“Okay, Clark. Thanks for your help.”

“Call me if you need anything. You’re only a short flight away.”

Alex disconnected the call and looked at Kara who was balled up in the fetal position on the couch. Alex grabbed a throw from the chair and tossed it over her body.

“This is awful Alex. I’ve never been sick. I don’t know what to do. How do humans deal with this fragility?”

“Fragility? Jeez, Kar. You’re a real sweetheart today. Well, the first thing we need to do is call Lena.”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT. We have only been dating for a few weeks. I can’t have her see me like this.”

Kara sneezed hard and floated off the couch a little. She fell back down with a resounding thud.

“What the hell was that?” Alex asked.

“I have no idea”, Kara said feeling around to make sure she was actually on the couch again.

Kara sneezed again and floated higher. When she fell back down she was able to stop herself slowly so she didn’t hit so hard.

“Oh...other symptoms. Gotcha Clark. Thanks for the warning. Sneeze floating isn’t exactly in the online book of common illnesses”, Alex said rolling her eyes.

“Ugghhhh...I just want to feel better. I’m so cold. I need a cuddle.”

“Don’t look at me. I need to get to work.”

Alex grabbed a box of tissues from the kitchen counter and handed them to Kara.

“Here, blow your nose and I’ll call your girlfriend.”

Kara grabbed a tissue and blew her nose loudly.

“I’m disgusting. I refuse to let Lena see me like this. I’m trying to make sure she stays in love with me.”

“Oh Kar, the greatest power on earth couldn’t make Lena fall out of love with you. A little cold isn’t going to change her opinion of you. This is kind of her fault.”

“How is this her fault?”

“She’s been keeping you up all night with umm...things” Alex said breaking out into another laughing fit. “Seriously Kar. You two haven’t left this apartment in weeks. You guys missed two dinners, a lunch and two game nights.”

“Oh Rao, Alex. I guess we have been busy trying to make up for lost time. I just love her so much.”

“I’m going to call her, and you have no say in the matter. I don’t know what the other symptoms are, but I trust Clark’s advice. You do realize you are going to have to pull yourself together and stop whimpering, right? She calls you her ‘Super’. You’re not looking very super right now.”

“I’ve never been sick before. Shut up.”

“We can definitely add cranky to the list. Hey, listen, I didn’t realize how late it was. I really need to get to the D.E.O and make sure everything is good there. I’ll call Lena from the road and check in with you later.”

“Are you still meeting Sam and Ruby today for lunch?”

“I am.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Good. I miss them. When I got Sam’s call the other night, I was floored.”

“I know you felt like a failure when you and Kelly went your separate ways, but I have always wanted you and Sam to get together. You just work, you know?”

“I’ve loved her and Ruby since the moment we met. I guess the timing was never right, but I hope everything goes well today. They mean so much to me.”

“Go, get to the D.E.O and let me know how everything goes at lunch.”

Alex walked over to Kara and kissed her forehead.

“No, stay back”, Kara said pulling away.

“Oh please. You have some weird-alien-sneeze-floating-Daxamite-cold. Somehow I don’t think I’m going to catch Daxamite Fever. Hey, I wonder why it’s called Daxamite Fever if it hits Kryptonians.”

“Probably for the same reason everything bad on Kyrpton was named ‘Daxamite this’or ‘Daxamite that’. We were jerks.”

“Got it. Get some rest, Kar. I’ll call Lena and ask her to stop by when she can.”

“Please tell her not to rush over. She has a super busy day at work and I don’t want her to feel more stressed. She has been spending so much time with me. She really needs to catch up.”

“Kar, when are you going to get it through your head. In Lena’s world, you come first and everything comes after.”

“Have I told you how much I love her?”

“Nope. Had no clue. Jeez. Close your eyes and get some rest. Call me if you need anything, but no whimpering.”

Kara gave her sister a little smile and blew her nose obnoxiously loud once more.

“Thanks Alex.”

***

Kara was startled awake by a loud knock at her door. When she looked at the time, she realized it had only been a half an hour since Alex had left. Kara looked through the peephole and saw Lena standing outside with a couple large shopping bags.

Kara looked around frantically, knowing she must be a total mess. She smelled her breath and cringed. Using her super speed, she raced to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and changed into clean pajamas. She ran back to the door and opened it. She was breathing very hard and her face was flushed.

The moment she saw Lena, her body relaxed, a warmth spread through her from head to toe, and she grinned happily. She was wearing a navy blue dress with little white polka dots and a pair of high heels. She hadn’t worn a dress in so long. Kara couldn’t help but melt a little at the sight of her stunning girlfriend.

Lena gave Kara her biggest, most disarming smile.

“Hi baby. Alex called and said you weren’t feeling good.”

Lena set the shopping bags down on the ground and wrapped her arms around Kara. She leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. She pulled back, her brow furrowed with concern.

“Is eveyrthing okay? She said you had something called ‘Daxamite Fever’.”

“Yeah. Clark said we can get sick. It usually happens when Kryptonians don’t get any sleep.”

“I know. Alex guilted me for keeping you up every night with, what was it she said? Oh yeah, ‘certain activities’. If she knew what we really got up to, her head would explode.”

“Oh Rao. That would be awful. We get up to some pretty naughty things”, Kara said wrapping her arms around Lena’s body tight.

“Alex said you hadn’t eaten, so I grabbed some of your favorite foods, and I’ll stay with you.”

“No Lena. You said last night that today was going to be a busy day and that you needed to play catch up. I’ll be okay. I just need to get some rest and hope that the ‘other symptoms’ Clark mentioned aren’t horrible.”

“Other symptoms?” Lena asked confused.

“I have no idea what they are, but seriously baby, go to work and I’ll be fine.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and guided her into the apartment. She kicked off her heels and kissed Kara’s cheeks.

“Nonsense. I’m going to take you back to the couch, make you cozy, and grab you some food. I know there is no medication to help, but I grabbed soup and potstickers from your favorite place. I also got you popsicles and chocolate of course. We can order pizza later. I know it’s totally irresponsible, but I want you to eat something that will make you smile.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and buried her face in Lena’s neck.

“I love you so much baby. Thank you. You really didn’t have to do all of this.”

“Of course I did. That new rom-com you wanted to watch is on streaming. We can just lay back, cuddle up and watch a movie. How does that sound?”

“Like heaven. Absolute heaven.”

Lena motioned for Kara to lay down on the couch and covered her back up with the throw.

“How is your temperature now? Are you feeling cold?”

“Nope. Whenever I’m near you, I feel a warmth spread through me.”

“Is it because you love me or is it a fever?” Lena asked with a playful grin.

“I don’t know, but I’m pretty sure it’s love.”

“Come on baby. You lay down and relax and I’ll grab you some food.”

***

After Kara ate a couple potstickers and drank her soup, Kara and Lena laid back on the couch to watch a movie under the blankets. A heavy rain blanketed National City, and created the perfect background for their sick day at home.

Kara sneezed and floated up. She wasn’t prepared and fell down hard.

“What on earth was that?” Lena asked holding onto Kara to keep her safe.

“I don’t know, but I guess it is one of the mystery symptoms Clark warned us about. It’s happened a few times.”

“Mystery Symptoms?”

“He said that there were ‘other symptoms’, cryptically and insisted that you come over and stay with me.”

“Weird. Well, I think I know how I might be able to help.”

Lena moved closer to Kara and sat in her lap. She moved the blankets over them both and kissed Kara’s lips softly.

“I know I should be holding you, but at least this way you will stay on the couch instead of floating up into the air when you sneeze.”

“It’s perfect. You know I like to be the big spoon anyway.”

Kara coughed and wheezed a little. She sneezed again, but this time she only floated up about two inches and gently came down. Lena handed Kara a tissue and she blew her nose.

“I am sorry I’m so gross and such a mess right now baby”, Kara said sadly.

Lena placed her hands on Kara’s cheeks and gave her a warm smile.

“You are not gross or a mess. You are so beautiful, you take my breath away. No one could ever have a cold and be be as stunning as you are right now. Only you, my beautiful Super.”

Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s and kissed her gently and lovingly. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her in close. She kissed Lena back with a fiery passion that surprised them both. Kara moved her hand under Lena’s shirt and slowly let her fingers graze Lena’s warm skin. She ran a hand along Lena’s back, tickling her fingertips all the way up and down Lena’s spine.

“Karrrrra, you know what that does to me. You’re sick baby. You need rest.”

Kara growled wildly and pulled Lena on top of her so Lena was straddling her lap. She pulled her dress up slightly, revealing a pair of garters and stockings. Kara stared into Lena’s eyes with desperate longing.

“I know what I want to do to you, my beautiful Luthor.”

“Wait what?” Lena asked shocked by Kara’s ferocious hunger.

“I can’t explain it. A little while ago I felt like I was dying, but now all I feel is white-hot desire coursing through every vein.”

“Ohhh”, Lena said with a little grin.

“Oh what?”

“‘Other symptoms’.” No wonder Clark said it should be me taking care of you. It would be super awkward if you were all ‘grrr’ with Alex around.”

“Yikes. That would not be good at all. So, wait. You mean this maddening longing is all caused by Daxamite Fever? I guess it’s not so bad.”

“I think so baby. How are you feeling?”

Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s neck and attacked her with kisses. She moved her hands up and down Lena’s body.

“I’m good.”

“Well, I may not be able to treat every symptom, but I can definitely treat this one”, Lena said caressing her beautiful hero’s head.

Suddenly, Lena felt Kara’s hands stop moving. She felt the full weight of Kara’s head on her shoulder and she let out a loud and surprising snore. Lena looked over and had to bite her lip to stifle her laughter.

“You are the most adorable person in the universe, Kara”, Lena whispered very softly.

Lena wrapped the blanket around them and adjusted her fallen Super so she would be more comfortable sleeping. Lena pressed her cheek against Kara’s head and closed her eyes.

***

When Lena awoke a few hours later, she was very confused. Kara was fast asleep and laughing hysterically. Lena kissed Kara’s lips and whispered her name.

“Kara...baby...wake up.”

Kara’s eyes opened, but she couldn’t stop laughing. She and Lena looked at each other and Lena couldn’t help but join in on Kara’s laughter. She caressed her head and smiled sadly.

“Oh no! Is this another symptom, baby?”

Kara just nodded her head and continued to laugh hysterically. Lena stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab Kara a glass of water.

Kara let out a loud sneeze and floated high up. Lena moved quickly and threw pillows onto the ground before Kara fell again. Kara laid on the floor, an exhausted, broken, confused mess.

“My poor baby”, Lena said placing a hand on Kara’s chest. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. At least the laughing stopped. Thanks for the pillows. What happened? The last thing I remember is us kissing and getting flirty on the couch.”

“You got very excited and then you passed out.”

Kara let out a little giggle and pressed her hand to her mouth.

“Oh Rao. I am so sorry Lena.”

“Don’t worry about it, my love. You’re sick with literally the weirdest cold I have ever seen.”

Lena extended a hand to Kara to help her up. Lena tried to pull Kara up from the ground but she wouldn’t budge.

“I guess I need to cut back on the potstickers”, Kara joked playfully.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s going on. Wait...what’s going on with your skin? It’s shiny.” Lena pressed her hand to Kara’s arm and it was cold as ice. Her skin was covered in a metallic coating of some kind.

“Wow. I think you just literally turned into ‘The Girl of Steel’.”

“Okay, I am so done with Daxamite Fever. Jeez. No wonder Clark didn’t want to give me a list of these symptoms. I slept through the only fun one. I am so sorry, Lena. Are you sure this isn’t too much?”

Lena laid down on the floor next to Kara and rubbed her chest lovingly. She kissed her cheek that was now coated in the metallic substance and smiled.

“Nothing is too much when it comes to you, my love. I’m right here. I will be here for every weird symptom, and I will make sure you have everything you need.”

Suddenly, the metallic coating on Kara’s skin began to fade away. Lena helped Kara sit up and return to the couch.

“This is a lot. My mother never told me about Daxamite Fever.”

“She probably didn’t think you would have a girlfriend who would keep you up for three straight weeks making love to you.”

“In all fairness, we kept each other up”, Kara said with a wink followed by a little cough.

“Come on. Let’s find another movie and I’ll order us a pizza in a bit. How does that sound?”

“Perfect.”

***

The next morning, Kara awoke to the feeling of the warm sun beating down on her cheeks. Birds chirped outside and the air from the open window felt fresh and clean. The moment Kara saw Lena laying on the pillow, her mouth widened into the most content smile. She moved closer and kissed Lena feather soft.

“Good morning, my hero.”

Lena’s eyes opened and she moved her hands to Kara’s neck, pressing her lips against hers with love in her heart.

“Your hero?”

“You took care of me all night. I don’t know what I would have done without you. You were so wonderful, Lena and I love you so much.”

“Are you feeling better baby? How are your symptoms.”

“They are totally gone. I feel great. I can breathe, no sneeze-floating or weird metal skin. I am feeling pretty...umm...into my girlfriend right now, but that’s not Daxamite Fever.”

Kara laid flat on her back and let out a deep contented sigh. Lena curled up next to her and laid her hand over her heart.

“I’m so happy you’re feeling better. At least it doesn’t last long.”

The sound of Kara’s cell phone ringing startled them both. They both giggled as Kara leaned over to answer the call.

“Hey Kara. How are you feeling”, Clark’s voice boomed through the speaker phone.

“I’m great. It was a long weird night, but I’m feeling amazing.”

“It’s incredible how good you feel when you kick it.”

“Hey, why didn’t you warn me about all of the symptoms?”

“They’re different for everyone. Each Kryptonian has a different reaction. What did you get? Were you happy Lena was there?” Clark asked with a surprisingly suggestive tone.

“She was for about ten seconds until she passed out”, Lena said giving Kara a little poke in the ribs.

“So sudden narcolepsy? What else?”

Kara cleared her throat and listed off every symptom.

“By the time we got to the late night bout of uncontrollable singing”, I was so done. Lena was perfect as always.”

Lena wrapped Kara’s arm around her and buried her face in her chest.

“I love you”, Lena whispered very softly.

“I never get to say this, but come on you too! You’re too cute.”

Lena and Kara tried in vain to stifle their giggles.

“Sounds like you weathered the storm. Mine was a little trickier.”

“What happened to you?” Lena asked.

“Similar symptoms. Everything was great until my laser vision and cold breathe wouldn’t stop going off. I destroyed a lot of furniture that day”, Clark said with a sad chuckle.

“Wow. Sounds like we got off easy”, Kara said giving Lena a squeeze.

“Do me a favor and don’t tell Lois. I told her it happens to all Kyrptonians. She will be very upset if she finds out you didn’t destroy thousands of dollars worth of furniture and nick nacks.”

“Your secret is safe with us”, Lena said cheerfully.

“I’ll let you two go and enjoy Kara’s...umm post Daxamite Fever energy. Take care and I’ll see you at the next game night. Alex said you’re definitely going to be there.”

“Sure. We will definitely be there”, Kara said with a naughty little laugh.

“Take care you two”, Clark said with a little chuckle of his own.

Kara ended the call and let out a happy squeal.

“Is everything okay, baby?” Lena asked concerned.

“Alex sent a text. She, Sam and Ruby had an amazing lunch. Be expecting a call from Sam. It looks like someone might be moving back to National City!”

“That’s amazing news. I ship them so hard”, Lena said uncharacteristically whimsical.

Kara tossed her phone to the end of the bed and laid back. She grabbed Lena and rolled on top of her.

“How could I possibly thank you for everything you did yesterday Ms. Luthor?”

“You don’t have to thank me, my love. I’m just so thrilled you’re feeling better and you didn’t have that crazy laser vision cold breath thing. It sounds super dangerous. Ha! SUPER dangerous! Get it?”

Lena exploded into an adorable fit of laughter. Kara kissed Lena’s cheeks and grinned from ear to ear.

“How about I go draw us a bath and then I can spend the rest of the day pampering you to say thank you?”

“As long as the pampering includes finishing our movie and cuddling up on the couch, that sounds perfect.”

Kara kissed Lena and rolled off the bed. She stood up and grinned happily, filled with love, energy and finally feeling SUPER again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to hit 600,000 words so please forgive me if the editing isn’t perfect. As always, thank you for reading and sharing your comments. Wishing you and your families health, happiness, and peace of mind during these trying times. If our fandom can endure Season 5, we can endure anything together! ♥️


End file.
